Скажи мне, что ты меня любишь
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Она не может любить его. Она не любит его. Она любит его. Настолько много, что она пытается бежать из страха. Но будет ли он ей? Все правам


****

Я сделал эту историю моего друга очень давно, и, поскольку она одна из моих лучших я решил разместить его, как сумерки FIC

Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь Как всегда, я не являюсь владельцем Сумерки

* * *

Ты улыбнулся и пошел заказов. Мой раб. Моя Эдвард. Мой любовник.

****

* * *

Хорошо, что была в конце я надеюсь, вам все это нравится! Пожалуйста, оставьте обзор

Она шла впереди меня и быстро шепнул "Белла. Получить ... из ... сейчас".

Я кивнул быстро, как мой спасибо ей на помощь. Я в последний раз посмотреть назад, где ты должен был быть, но вы не были там. Вы уже не было. Но у меня было представление о том, где вы были. Где вы были во главе. Я повернулся и побежал прочь отсюда. В стороне от них. Вдали от вас.

Когда я вернулся в мой храм известен как мой дом, я побежал внутрь и закрыл дверь. Моя мать была за ночь, а я чувствовал присутствие другого в доме. Ваше присутствие. Мне стало страшно. Как вы собираетесь прыгать на меня в любой момент. Я знал, что вы. Если бы я только знал, какой момент она была. Я побежал через дом и не найти куда угодно, но я знал, что ты до сих пор. Ты шпионил за мной. Дразня меня. Попытка заставить меня любить тебя. Но вы не должны. Я уже сделал тебя люблю. Я знал это. Вы это знали. Все это знали. Но я не должен был. Никого не было.

Вы были Эдвард Каллен. Playboy из-Форкс Высокий. Горб и свалки. Это ваш девиз. Вы сделали половина девочек в школе, и даже некоторые из девушек вы встретили на вечеринках. Девушки даже не знаю. Но ты меня не знал. А ты хотел меня. Плохо. Я пытался остановить себя от любви к тебе, но это было бесполезно. Я ничего не мог поделать. Я влюбился. Hard. Так сильно, что я мог бы просто сломал свое сердце.

Я побежал вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. Я пробежал и запер дверь, как и все остальные. Я чувствовал, теперь более чем когда-либо. Вы были правы позади меня. Я чувствовал дыхание на моей шее. Я слышал, как бьется мое сердце из глубины моего тела, и я мог чувствовать твое сердце о мою спину. Ты шептал мне на ухо "Скажите это".

Я отрицательно покачал головой и ответил "Никогда".

Ты положишь руки на моей талии и медленно побежал опустить ногу шепот "Скажи. Скажи, что ты любишь меня.

Я прикусил губу. Я не знаю, сколько времени я могу принять его. Ложь. Любовь. Страх. Я медленно повернулся и посмотрел в глаза, утопая в коре черный лес. Я положил руку на грудь, наклонилась, и как раз когда я собирался поцеловать тебя, я остановился и прошептал: "Дай мне".

Вот когда вы, наконец, надоело. Ты бросил нас обоих на кровать, бросил сам на меня с фурри в ваших глазах. Вы не могли бы лежать больше ни. Ты нуждался во мне. А мне нужно тебе. Но я бы не позволить себе, чтобы вы. Я не мог.

Вы разбился губы на мои и ваши руки побежали вверх и вниз моя сторон. Я почувствовал толчок вы свой язык мне в рот, и я чувствовал нужно обернуть руки вокруг шеи. Я старался и старался, но я просто не могла бороться желание. Я поднял руки и запутанная пальцы в волосы. Ты вытащил обратно в секунду на воздухе, а затем повторно себя на меня. Я вырыл голову назад, в матрац моей кровати в отчаянной попытке дышать, но вы не позволите мне. Вы налетели и захватил губами еще раз. Я отложил до тех пор, как я мог стоять, но вскоре я пришел, чтобы найти, что я не мог больше. Мне нужно кислорода. Я повернул голову в сторону, который также дал вам возможность для нападения на мою шею. Вы сами запертом на мою кожу и начал целовать ее с жадностью. Я застонал и попытался бежать, но был твердо держать на моей талии. Я никуда не собиралась.

После 10 минут пыток и 5 пытается бега, ты вырвалась лишь незначительно и прошептал между вдохами "Я вас не пущу, пока вы не признаете, что вы не можете остановить меня любить".

Я отрицательно покачал головой со слезами на глазах. Мы никогда не выбраться из этой глухой постели. Я глубоко вздохнул и ответил: "Просто отпусти меня. Пожалуйста, я прошу вас.

Я чувствовал, вы покачали головой в мою шею. "Пока ты говоришь, что любишь меня.

Я позволяю слезы падают, как я сказал: "Какой смысл, если ты не любишь меня?

"Кто сказал, что я не"?

Я замер. Вы любили меня? Или это просто еще один трюк? Шутки в моем сердце. Теперь я был до такой степени, в стремлении прогнать вас и бежать в любом месте, но я не мог. Я не мог жить без тебя. Я слишком сильно тебя любил. И я ненавидел его. Я просто рыдал больше.

Вы, кажется, читает мои мысли. Вы гладил мои волосы и поднял вам в голову от мин для меня достаточно, чтобы смотреть на твое лицо. Вы были великолепны. Твои глаза показали все, как вы, в отличие от других ребят. Я действительно не знаю, что думать о тебе. Может быть, таинственный, забота, агрессивных, защитные ... список можно продолжать и дальше.

Но независимо от того, как я люблю вас, я не могу вам сказать, что я и сделал. Вы знали, так что хотел сказать он. Вам, наверное, думаете, что мне стыдно за тебя, что ли. Я не мог позволить этому случиться. Но я не могу вам сказать. Я не мог. Я бы не стал.

Я тащился из-под вас сесть. Я посмотрел в глаза отчаянные. Вы знали, что я любил вас. Так почему же вы в таком отчаянии, мне сказать? На этот вопрос я ответить не может. Я сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем я почувствовал, когда вы вытащить меня обратно вниз ниже вас. Вы посадили губами по разминированию снова перед дыхание "Да Белла. Я тоже тебя люблю".

Я не мог дышать. Не от поцелуя, а от шока. Я был прав. Вы любили меня. Если бы я знал это, то почему я так удивился? Потому что я никогда не думал, что вы на самом деле сказать. Я думал, что ты всегда будем дразнить меня об этом. Но вот вы, технически насиловали меня. Принуждение мои губы против приукрасить ваш, поглаживая наиболее чувствительные части моего тела. Вы знали все. Если дотронуться до меня так, что было бы свести меня с ума. И это было. Я просто хотел, чтобы сожрать вас. Я вас любил.

Вы не могли бы его больше. Вы командированным для второго прежде чем требовать "Скажи уже. Я не могу больше. Пожалуйста.

Вдруг, я хотел бы. Я хотел сказать миру. Я толкнул тебя и смотрел в глаза в последний раз. Теперь я не мог. Я бы не стал. Я отрицательно покачал головой.

Вы сердито вздохнул и сказал: "Белла"

Я отрицательно покачал головой сильно и пытался объяснить, "Эдвард, я не могу! Почему ты не можешь understa-"

Вы уже достигли своего предела. Конец веревки. В конце своего сердца. Вы кричали скажи мне, черт возьми! "

К сожалению, пока у I. Я кричал "Я люблю тебя!"

Ты посмотрел мне в глаза и улыбнулся. "Что ты так долго?"

Я прикоснулся к твоей щеке и ответил с улыбкой "Торговля. Теперь заткнись и поцелуй меня".


End file.
